Semper Lie
Semper Lie is the 31st episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Daffy arguing about his parking ticket. He thinks that since Tina was there, she would pay 1/2, although he hangs up. He receives a call from volunteers asking if he wants to help the mayor get re-elected, but lies and says we would love to, but he's an Albanian citizen and shouldn't get involved. He tries to convince Bugs to pay, although after he says that it's the 14th, which Bugs grieves. This is since that weekend will be the annual Peach Festival,which him and Porky attend every year. He has hated going, since he must drive six hours, spend the weekend in a desert with many mosquitoes, and wait in long lines for peach related items, such as peach cobbler, peach soup, etc. Daffy says to just say no, but Bugs says that it'll upset Porky, so he tells him to lie. Porky calls Bugs and asks what time they should leave for the festival, which he is overjoyed for, as this year's theme is dress as your favorite peach. Bugs says he'd love to go, but he promised Lola, they'd do something together. Porky says that Bugs should just bring her along, but Bugs says that Lola's moving and he's helping her. Meanwhile, Daffy tries to get money for the ticket by waiting at an ATM machine and seeing if people drop their money. Porky comes and asks Daffy if he wants to go to the festival, which Daffy says no, since he is "possessed by an alien" and that they don't eat peaches. Daffy is also curious as to why Porky would ask, as he thought that he and Bugs were going, although Porky tells Daffy about the lie. Not realizing that Lola isn't moving and this is just a lie, Daffy believes that Bugs is kicking Daffy out and Lola is moving in. Bugs is at Pizzarriba and enjoying a pizza when Porky comes and asks why he isn't helping Lola. He responds by saying that he's just getting lunch and then he'll help. Lola also arrives to get lunch and everything turns out great, until Porky tells Lola good luck on her move, which prompts the two to question Bugs as to why he said that Lola was moving. Bugs says that he meant that his "sister" Viola is moving, which makes Porky stay in town for the weekend, as he thinks meeting Bugs's sister is more important that the Peach festival. The two want to meet Viola ,unaware Bugs is lying. Bugs tells Lola that Viola really doesn't exist, but she thinks that he's just kidding as he'd never lie, she thinks that Bugs actually likes the festival, and she believes that if she meets Viola, they'll become best friends and Lola will never have time for Bugs. When Porky asks where Viola lives, so they can help with the move, Bugs says she lives on 463 Market St., which Porky replies is a crime ridden neighborhood. Bugs drives to the address and says that now he needs to get furniture, so he takes Daffy's. Daffy comes home and discovers his furniture missing, which prompts his claim that Lola is moving in and Daffy is getting kicked out even further. After packing Daffy's stuff into a moving truck, Porky and Lola ask why Viola didn't come, and he says that it's because she had to work on a Saturday. When Lola asks where she's moving to, Bugs says Albania and Porky replies that you can't drive there. Bugs claims he was going to drive to a shipping company, but he lies to the manager and tells him to ship it to his house, even though it would cost $1,248. Daffy signs up for the[[Marine Drill Sargeant| United States Marines]], not knowing the true life of being in the Marines. Meanwhile, Bugs is met with awkward silence from Lola and Porky. He tells them that they do not have to wait, but Porky reminds him that Viola is staying for the night. He stages a phone call with Speedy, then tells Lola and Porky that Viola is working late before pushing them out of his house. Daffy gets his hair cut before going to bed. In the early morning, Porky calls Bugs about the flight to Albania departing shortly. Bugs claims that he is stuck in traffic and will arrive soon, then claims that he would rather be at the Peach Festival after hanging up. Later, the drill instructor wakes up the troops, but is forced to blow his whistle to wake up a lazy Daffy. Daffy still does not know what he is getting in to, which causes the drill instructor to scold him and explains to him what he is getting into. Bugs dresses up as Viola and meets Lola and Porky at the airport. Porky notices that Bugs is absent, not knowing that Viola is Bugs in disguise. "Viola" claims that Bugs already left, then boards the flight. Afterwards, he gives the security guard his passport, but the security guard calls in two guards to takes him to jail when he sees Bugs not looking like he does on his passport and they think he's a spy. An imprisoned Bugs tries to explain his situation, but no one listens. Daffy struggles with Marine training, causing the general to yell at him even more. A year later, Bugs is still imprisoned, but is soon bailed out by the Marines. Daffy and Bugs notice each other's presence and interrogate each other as they are carried out by the others. Bugs admits that he lied to Lola and Porky, which shocked Daffy into asking him who told him to lie. Bugs tells him that he told him to lie prompting Daffy to tell him he's not a liar to stick to his role. At the Pizzarriba, Bugs tries to explain the lies to Lola (even reminding her that he EXPLAINED his ruse), but Porky reminds him that he happens to be on time for the Peach Festival. A dismayed Bugs follows his friends to the car, upset over what he went through. After Bugs comes back home from the Peach Festival with pickled peaches, Daffy comes back home telling Bugs he quit the Marines saying it was too hard for him. Bugs ask how he got out and he tells him he got out due to having flat feet. Cast Quotes *'Lola:' I totally see what's going on here. You don't want me to meet your sister because you're afraid we'll become best friends and then I won't have any time for you. Bun-bun, I will always have time for you. Always. Except right now, this is my me time. I came in here to eat by myself, you're kinda smothering me. *'Daffy:' Can I move in with you? Tina: What? Daffy: Lola's moving into Bugs' house, so I'm out. Let me live with you. Tina: Uh, I'm not living with anyone till I'm married. Daffy: (Getting down on one knee) Darling... Tina: No. Daffy: (Turns to a nearby man) Darling... (The man walks away) I guess romance really is dead. *'Shipping Company Employee:' So, you want to ship everything in that trailer to Albania? Bugs: No, I just said that outside in front of those crazy people. (Bugs points to Lola and Porky who are both enthusiastically waving at him through a window) *'Bugs:' (Dressed as Viola) And I thought it would be bad to be dressed as my favorite peach. *'Sergant': That's All Maggots! Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the the U.S. Marine Corps motto "Semper Fi". *This is the fourth time in the series where Bugs crossdresses. *This is the second time in the series where Bugs spent a year in prison. *Bugs is shouting when he is shoved into prison , though in Jailbird and Jailbunny, he enjoys jail. This may have been because of the conditions in this prison. *This is the second time Assault Rifles have been shown in the show. *Even if Bugs isn't convicted of being a spy, he probably had no plane ticket, so he could be arrested as a stowaway. Gallery Porky in Peach Costume.png|Porky in his peach costume. Lola hugs Viola Bugs.png|Lola hugging "Viola." Bugs as Viola.png|Bugs dressed up as Viola. Porky & Lola Waiting.png|Lola and Porky waiting for Viola. Bugs, Porky & Lola.png|Lola and Porky are getting very eager to meet Viola. You have a sister.png|"You have a sister?" Porky, Bugs & Lola 2.png|Bugs lying to Lola and Porky. Porky, Bugs & Lola.png|Bugs finds Porky next to him. Bugs, Lola & pizza.png|Bugs lying to Lola. Tina & Daffy - Semper Lie.png|Daffy proposing to Tina. 530674 470328852990556 970466327 n.png|Daffy bailing out Bugs. imagesCAVCP2VF.jpg|Bugs trying to speed up Porky as he leaves. maxresdefaultg.jpg|Bugs telling Lola he lied about having a sister. tumblr_mn5ue8KU6k1qhansmo8_1280.jpg|Lola discribing Bugs to his sister. Animatic Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes